1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a needle fill valve and, more particularly, to a needle fill valve for preventing the valve pad from being disengaged from the needle fill valve of the sealing plate, to thereby ensure proper operation of water inflowing and water sealing and extend the service life.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The known technology of the needle fill valve, such as the cited references U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,096, U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,645, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,619, U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,606 etc., the related technology has been implemented for several years, the structure of this type of fill valve is quite mature substantially. However, the only drawback is that the valve pad 12 may be disengaged easily in the part of the sealing plate 1 (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2), the problem is due to the combination method of the annular gasket 11 of the sealing plate 1 and the valve pad 12. Since the annular gasket 11 is embedded into the inner groove 122 on the inner side of the inner flange 121 on the top of the valve pad 12, the valve pad 12 made from rubber material may easily cause elastic fatigue at the embedded place after moving up and down under long-term pressure, the valve pad 12 may not be tight around the circumference of the annular gasket 11 and may disengaged from the annular gasket 11, so that the operation of water inflowing and water sealing of the fill valve is out of control.